The Deathlord of Ixia: walkthrough
The Green Gem is a useful Special Item that can be obtained in this adventure. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume that this is the first gamebook played, except when otherwise noted; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines # Kai-surge - Boosts your CS and lets you avoid a hard fight if you are Kai Grand Guardian or higher ranked; # Kai-alchemy - You will use this one a lot (the higher your rank, the better); # Kai-screen - Prevents you from losing a lot of EP during this adventure; # Grand Pathsmanship - Lets you avoid a fight and gives you a bonus to some tests; # Assimilance - Lets you avoid a fight and gives you an edge against the Lavas. # Grand Weaponmastery - If your character doesn't already benefit from the Magnakai discipline of Weaponmastery, since every point of CS matters in two unavoidable fights. If you do not have the Sommerswerd, choose mastery with Daggers because you will be using a dagger in one of the fights. # Grand Nexus - provides a bonus to some unavoidable tests. # Grand Huntmastery - provides a bonus to some unavoidable tests. If your character doesn't already benefit from the Magnakai Discipline of Curing, Deliverance is also an excellent choice. Avoid Telegnosis (it can always be replaced by Kai-alchemy in this adventure). Suggested equipment You can take up to four items. If you don't already have equipment from other books, choose the following: * Any of the following Weapon: Dagger, Sword, or Axe (avoid the Broadsword, because unless you have Kai-alchemy you will be unable to use two-handed Weapons in a crucial fight); * Bow (Weapon); * Quiver (Special Item); * Potion of Laumspur (Backpack Item). If you have already completed the previous gamebooks, all you probably need is the Potion of Laumspur (and possibly the Quiver for more Arrows). You will be able to find an Oiled Rope later in the adventure, so you don't need to take it now. Useful items from previous gamebooks * [[Sommerswerd|'Sommerswerd']] (found in Book 2; weapon-like Special Item): Provides +8 CS and inflicts double damage upon undead. It has multiple other uses throughout the book. However, you can't use it in a portion of the book. '' * [[Silver Helmet|'Silver Helmet']] (found in Book 3; Special Item): Provides +2 CS. * [[Silver Bow of Duadon|'Silver Bow of Duadon']] (found in Book 6; weapon-like Special Item): Gives you a +3 bonus to your results when firing an Arrow. * [[Kagonite Chainmail|'Kagonite Chainmail']] (found in Book 12; Special Item): Gives you +3 CS and +1 EP. * [[Silver Bracers|'Silver Bracers']] (found in Book 12; Special Item): Provide +2 CS and +1 EP. * [[Jadin Amulet|'Jadin Amulet']] (found in Book 15; Special Item): Gives a +1 bonus to test when dodging missile-like attacks. Even though you will need the Platinum Amulet and the Korlinium Scabbard in this adventure, you will be equipped with those at the beginning of the adventure if you don't already possess them from previous books. Notes: 1. There will be one unescapable test scenario where you must pass or get killed. It will be near the end of the adventure. 2. It is very unlikely to complete this episode with the stats from books 1-12 carried over to the Grand Master series. This is because the final two enemies of the adventure, Tagazin and the Deathlord himself, have very high combat stats (CS = 55+). You really need as high a combat skill as possible in order to face these enemies. This is especially the case if you do not have the Sommerswerd and the associated +8 combat skill bonus. As such, this forms a legitimate reason to re-roll your stats at the start of Book 13. 3. For the same reason, it is very unlikely that a freshly-created character can complete this book - the combat skill of the unavoidable Deathlord (CS = 60) is simply too high. 4. Your maximum combat skill before the use of potions is 34 (natural) +8 (Sommerswerd) +5 (Grand Weaponmastery) +3 (Kagonite chainmail) +2 (Silver helm) +2 (Silver bracers) +8 (Kai-surge, if applicable) +4 (Grand Master boost) = 66. Note however that you will not be able to use the Sommerswerd for large portions of the book. Walkthrough Part 1: Fort Azgad (1) The first few sections prior to your arrival at Fort Azgad is more or less a formality and an inventory check through. If you don't already have a '''Platinum Amulet,' Banedon will give you one. If you possess the Sommerswerd and don't already have a Korlinium Scabbard, Banedon will equip you with one. If you don't have the Sommerswerd, Banedon will give you a Dessi Stone 'instead. (83) These few sections will give you more details of the mission including contingency measures. (117) You have finally arrived at the isolated military garrison of Fort Azgad. You can use Sun Lord-ranked Grand Huntmastery or Kai-alchemy to detect the undead army heading towards the ford (but it's purely flavour text, there's nothing you can do to prevent the attack). (181) You can either follow Lanza or Prarg but the latter is better because Ixian Undead is much easier to fight than the Cabalah. Even if you try to aim for the sphere, you won't be able to destroy it. (78) Wait for the Ziog to come up to the deck and ambush the creature. Then examine the remains to get the '''Green Gem '(it will be useful later on). (329) Swing across the rigging to reach the quayside. You have 40% chance to avoid fighting the Ixian undead ('''improved Grand Huntmastery gives you better odds). (177) Search the ice ship's bow to get some items including the Oiled Rope '''(useful later on, but if you already have a Rope any will do). Part 2: Voyage to Ixia (18) You have 50% chance to encounter a strange blackness. If you have '''Sun Thane-ranked Deliverance you can perform a Kai Exorcism and restore all your lost EP. If you don't have it, you will lose 2 EP. Once you reach the icebergs, take control of the ship's wheel. You have a better chance of survival. After that, an Ixian vessel comes to fetch your iceboat ship. (236) Evade the Drakkar attack then hide from another wave of Drakkar. If you have either Assimilance or Kai Grand Guardian-ranked Kai-screen they won't find you. Otherwise, use Kai Grand Guardian-ranked Kai-surge '''to weaken them. Then you can either stay hidden or witness your companions being raised as undead on the ship. (320) The right path at the junction is slightly faster. Continue on until you reach the bulk head door. It is locked with a code that you can open with (10) or using '''Kai-alchemy. Reach the tunnel by the jetty, then leave through the open archway to exit to the path heading to Xaagon. Part 3: Xaagon (44) On your way to Xaagon, you will have to seek shelter in a cave or among the rocks. (197) If you choose the rocks, you have 50% chance of dying burried by an avalanche (Grand Huntmastery and Grand Nexus '''both give you a cumulative +20% bonus to avoid this fate). (253) If you choose the cave, you will be struck by lightning and lose two Backpack Items, plus 5 EP and an extra Backpack Item if you don't have '''Sun Thane-ranked Huntmastery. Then you will have to fight an Ixian Mhagani. If you have the Sommerswerd, '''do use it (even though the text will discorage you). As a reward for all these misfortunes, you will be able to restore 3 EP. (289) The breach at the southern wall is the fastest way to go in. You will be warned of some evil presence; Using '''Kai-screen can avoid you losing 5 EP. (330) Three Cabalah will be heading at you. If you have Grand Guardian-ranked Kai-surge, use it to avoid this confrontation. If you don't have it, use your Bow and fire at the Cabalah; it won't hurt them, but at least they won't have time to attack you with a deadly spell. Then you'll have to fight them: do not use the Sommerswerd. (249) The front arch is blocked, so you should go up and look for another way in. The door you will find is locked with a code (the solution is 100). (180) Use either Kai-alchemy or Grand Nexus to get the Onyx Key and use it to open the door. You'll be able to retrieve the Key either way, but if you use these disciplines you'll be less likely to activate the alarm. Three Kajarda will face you in an unavoidable fight (the Bow is useless here). Do not use the Sommerswerd in this fight. If you are unable to finish the combat in six rounds or less, you can open the door with the right code (the answer is 20). (32) If you have Kai-alchemy, '''use it to levitate over the energy barrier and lose fewer EP. If you don't have it, climb one of the pillars, don't run through the barrier. (300) You have finally reached to the top of the tower. There's the Shadow Gate, and a memory of how the Deathlord escaped from the prison. '''Kai-Screen will protect you from a massive psychic attack by the black wisps, which are actually Dentaag. You can avoid fighting them in two ways. If you possess the Green Gem, attempt to evade them then use it. If you possess the Sommerswerd, attack them; they will flee the instant you unsheathe it. If you don't have either, it doesn't matter what you do, you will have to fight them. Note: ''From this point on, you can safely use the Sommerswerd again. (254) If you have '''Kai-surge' you can use it to reduce Tagazin's EP before fighting him. If you have neither Kai-surge nor the Sommerswerd, you will lose some EP and a Weapon (unless you are carrying two melee Weapons, this means you will also lose the Dessi Stone,' '''since it was fused with one of your Weapons), but you won't have to fight him. In any case, your fight is interrupted by an angry Ixiataaga, and both you and Tagazin are cast into the Plane of Darkness. Part 4: The Deathlord '''Note: For consistency reasons, add another 4 to your Combat Skill when you fight an enemy in the Plane of Darkness if you are using the Sommerswerd.' (95) If you have Grand Pathsmanship, you can avoid the first Chaos Horde fight. In either case, you will be pressed into a pit. (59) You can avoid fighting the Suggaz (the creature inside the pit) if you have either Sun Lord-ranked Telegnosis and a Rope '''(don't use Telegnosis if you don't have a Rope), or ''Kai-alchemy. Animal Mastery is useless in this instance. Kai-alchemy is the better method here: you will surely avoid the Suggaz and you will fight the Chaos Horde in a better position. In any case, you will have to fight the Chaos Horde before you can escape this place. (205) Near the Shadow Gate entrance, you will encounter some Lavas that you must fight. Assimilance gives you a Combat Ratio advantage. (105) If you have Sun Knight-ranked Kai-alchemy, you will have a chance to battle against a wounded Tagazin, but you need to kill him in one round (if you have Grand Huntmastery) or two (if you don't), otherwise he will be completely healed by the Power Spike. You will need a Combat Ratio of +7 or more (your CS must be at least 52). Note: If you don't have the Sommerswerd, do not use Kai-alchemy here. If you kill Tagazin now, you won't be able to retrieve the Power Spike and you will lose against Deathlord Ixiataaga. If you don't have Sun Knight-ranked Kai-alchemy, or you do but you fail to kill Tagazin in one/two rounds, Tagazin will be healed and will attempt to impale you with the Power Spike. You only have 50% chance to survive this attack (80% if you have either '''Grand Huntsmastery '''or '''Grand Pathsmanship').'' If you survive the attack, you will have to fight Tagazin to the death. (40) After you kill Tagazin, the Sommerswerd (if you have it) will compel you to destroy the Power Spike. If you don't have the Sommerswerd, you must take the '''Power Spike' or you'll be defenceless against Deathlord Ixiataage.'' Once you have either the Sommerswerd or the Power Spike, you can jump into the Shadow Gate and go back to Ixiataaga's throne room. (200) Ixiataaga will attack you using the power of the Deathstaff. You have to make a dodge-or-killed test, which is different depending on the Weapon you are using. If you are using the Sommerswerd you'll get a bonus the higher your rank is (if you're ranked Sun Thane, it removes the instant-death result). If you are using the Power Spike, you will get a bonus from the following disciplines: '''Grand Huntmastery, Grand Pathsmanship, '''and '''Grand Nexus' (if you have all three of them, it removes the instant death result).'' After that, you will have to fight the Deathlord to the death. Ixiataaga's stats are always the same no matter what Weapon you are using, but the Sommerswerd will give you an immense advantage (+8 CS, double damage against undead). Part 5: Escape (196) Now that you've defeated the Deathlord, it's time to escape before the whole city crumbles.'' You can reach the bottom of the tower and avoid the 20% chance of an instant death scenario if you have any of the following: Sun Thane-ranked Kai-alchemy, Sun Lord-ranked Telegnosis, a '''Rope, '''or '''Grand Huntmastery. (62/36) The collapsing archway at the entrance hall is one of the unavoidable save-or-die obstacles. In order to maximize your chances of survival (80%), you will need a high current Endurance score (24+ or 20+, depending on the method you used for the obstacle above). (147) You've finally made it out of the city. After a long trek back to the jetty, you get a transport out of Ixia. The last obstacle is choosing a path easier to navigate with the the icebergs. Choose the southwestern path out to Fort Azgad. Congratulations, you've completed the adventure! Appendices Useful items for subsequent books * [[Dessi Stone|'Dessi Stone']] (fused in one of your Weapons): Doubles all damage inflicted against undead. In order to get it in this adventure and be able to preserve it, you will need to meet the following criteria: 1) '''you can't have the Sommerswerd (or bring it in this adventure), otherwise Banedon won't give it to you; '''2) '''you must either be carrying two melee Weapons since the beginning of the adventure, ''or ''you must have the discipline of Kai-surge, otherwise your only Weapon (i.e. the one with the Dessi Stone) will get destroyed during the first encounter with Tagazin. ''Note:' ''If you possess the Sommerswerd, you cannot acquire the Dessi Stone; you need not worry about it. * Surprisingly, the Power Spike has no use outside of this book; you can safely discard it. Enemy roster Lone Wolf's average Combat Skill (assuming you picked a 5 when determining your initial CS) is: * '''30', if this is your first adventure; * 35, if this is your first adventure and you picked Grand Weaponmastery; * 43, if you completed all previous adventures and you collected all usable CS-boosting items. (Note: Picking Grand Weaponmastery only increases this score by 1 point in this case, since you already benefit from Scion-Kai-ranked Weaponmastery). Lone Wolf is at disadvantage if the Combat Ratio is -4 or less, i.e. if the enemy Combat Skill is 4 or more units higher than Lone Wolf's one. Unavoidable enemies (**) Immune to Mindblast and Psi-surge. (***) Immune to Mindblast, Psi-surge, and Kai-surge. Category:Walkthrough